pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Regigigas
|} Regigigas (Japanese: レジギガス Regigigas) is a Legendary Pokémon. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. It comes to life only when , , and are gathered. Therefore, it requires the three to be in the player's party to awaken it within the Snowpoint Temple, Twist Mountain, or Island Cave, where it sleeps. In the first two locations, it will still be present if those Pokémon are absent, but it does not awaken and only seems to be a statue to the player. It is the trio master of Hoenn's Legendary titans. Biology Regigigas is a large, white, golem-like Pokémon with seven black circular "eyes" arranged in a specific pattern. The pattern is Regigigas's way of showing its anger; its eyes glow red when it is provoked. It has six spots that are apart from its eyes, which appear to be gemstones. These gemstones seem to represent the other three Regis, with red gems representing , blue gems indicating , and silver gems representing . It has long arms, with three fairly human-like white fingers, and short legs that end in large mossy bushes instead of feet. Regigigas has large yellow bands on its shoulders and wrists, with a sloping section on its chest that appears to be its head and is also yellow. Its body is covered in black stripes, and it has moss growing in its back and feet. According to Sinnoh legend, Regigigas's strength enables it to move continents. Regigigas is a skilled craftsman. It created golems out of inanimate objects and brought them to life. Regigigas is also capable of controlling these Legendary titans, even if they already belong to a . It can also survive extreme conditions as it is able to work with the boiling temperatures of magma (1300-2400 °F °C) as well as frigid ice (-328 °F °C). When Regigigas is disturbed from its slumber, it goes on a rampage and shoots powerful beams of energy. When it is befriended, however, it is calm and gentle, as seen in Pillars of Friendship!. It is able to crush targets by using its signature move, . In the anime In the main series Major appearances Regigigas appeared in Giratina and the Sky Warrior. In the movie, it lives in a temple in the mountains of . It had been asleep for centuries, for so long that moss began to grow on its body. However, when Zero entered the Reverse World and began shattering pillars of ice within it, the glacier in front of Regigigas' temple suffered catastrophic explosions and began moving. This disturbed the great titan's slumber, rousing it into action. When Dawn's Buneary and failed to stop the glacier with the help of a large group of wild Pokémon, Regigigas appeared in the command of a herd of dozens of and together, they began pushing on the glacier to hold it back. Regigigas returned to its temple at the end of the movie, where it is seen using on during the credits. Another Regigigas appeared in Pillars of Friendship! at the Snowpoint Temple. J wanted to steal it so it was rudely awakened by her. It went on a rampage after, using Hyper Beam on practically anything. It even used to control Pyramid King Brandon's set of to help it. At the end of the episode, it healed Brandon and his titans using to restore them from their petrification. It was then taken back to the temple to return to its slumber. A Regigigas appeared in the second , Hoopa and the Clash of Ages. One hundred years prior to the events of the movie, it was summoned by alongside a and . The three fought Hoopa in Dahara City but were easily defeated and sent back through portals to their original homes; in Regigigas's case, this was a snowy mountain range. Minor appearances A Regigigas appeared as part of Meowth's boss fantasy in Dealing With a Fierce Double Ditto Drama!, alongside Giratina. A Regigigas appeared in the opening scenes of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. Pokédex entries ]] In Pokémon Generations A wild Regigigas awakened in the Snowpoint Temple in The Adventure. In the manga ]] In the movie adaptations A Regigigas appeared in . In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Pokémon Adventures, its silhouette was first seen inside the Snowpoint Temple in Bogging Down Quagsire. When , Maylene, and Candice were about to freeze in a blizzard following their defeat at the hands of Jupiter, it was the one who carried them to safety. Whilst in her trance, Platinum unconsciously rolled over an empty Poké Ball to the creature, and it ended up in her bag before choosing to join in an effort to stop and 's clash. It was later named "Reg." In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! In Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure!, Hareta captures Regigigas by persuading it to help him stop Team Galactic. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga A Regigigas appeared in PMDP33. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness: Regigigas, together with four and four , are the statues that came alive to battle the player in Aegis Cave. After being recruited, it is able to join the player to explore. Its huge size makes it for a little while, but it starts to move faster as the time wears on. Pokédex entries , , and out of clay, ice, and magma.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations |} |} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Hippowdon Temple}} |area=Bright Beach}} |area=Sky Fortress, Rand's House}} |} |} |area=Desert: All (Random Legendary Encounters)}} |area=Melodious Woodland: A Colossal Throwdown}} |} |} |area=Colossal Forest: Stage 4}} |area=[[Special Stages#Ultra Challenge|Event: Regigigas Appears!]]}} |area=Origin Hideaway: Super-Aura Test Lab (Special Boss)}} |area=Area 29: Stage 09}} |} |} In events |Movie Regigigas|Japanese|Japan|100|June 20 to August 31, 2008|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Movie Regigigas}} |Toys "R" Us Regigigas|English|United States|100|March 8 to 21, 2009|link=List of local English event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Toys "R" Us Regigigas}} |Nintendo of Korea Regigigas|Korean|South Korea|100|June 20 to 21, 2009|link=List of local Korean event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Nintendo of Korea Regigigas}} |Summer 2009 Regigigas|Spanish|Spain|100|July 11 to August 30, 2009|link=List of local Spanish event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Summer 2009 Regigigas}} |Summer 2009 Regigigas|Italian|Italy|100|July 18 to 19, 2009|link=List of local Italian event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Summer 2009 Regigigas}} |Summer 2009 Regigigas|English|Europe|100|July 25 to September 7, 2009|link=List of local English event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#European Summer 2009 Regigigas}} |Summer 2009 Regigigas|German|Germany|100|August 29 to October 4, 2009|link=List of local German event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Summer 2009 Regigigas}} |Summer 2009 Regigigas|French|France|100|September 18 to 20, 2009; November 2, 2009|link=List of local French event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Summer 2009 Regigigas}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring -only moves Anime-only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |} Evolution Sprites Trivia * Regigigas is the only Legendary Pokémon. * Due to weakening it, Regigigas has more in common with than it does with other Legendary Pokémon. They share the type, the same base stat total of 670, the same base stat of 160, and that limit their power. ** Regigigas and also have the highest stat of all Pokémon. * Regigigas is the only one of the Legendary titans not to have its type in its name. ** Regigigas is also the only one of the Legendary titans that does not use the remix of the Legendary titan battle theme in or . Instead, it uses the Sinnoh Legendary battle theme, much like in . *** In , however, the remix of the Legendary titan battle theme is used. * In Platinum, by hacking to obtain s, it is possible to trick the game into opening Rock Peak, Iceberg, and Iron Ruins: by catching the in-game Regigigas in a Cherish Ball, the game thinks the Regigigas was obtained at a Nintendo event. * In Generation IV, Regigigas is the only Pokémon required to acquire the Diploma that cannot be obtained without the use of Generation III games or an event, even with all Generation IV titles. This limitation occurs because Regigigas cannot be obtained without the use of the other Legendary titans, which in turn cannot be obtained without either importing them from Generation III or obtaining them in Platinum with an event Regigigas. * Regigigas is the tallest Normal-type Pokémon. * Regigigas is the only Generation IV Legendary Pokémon whose Attack stat is higher than its stat. * Regigigas is the lowest-leveled Legendary Pokémon that can be encountered in the wild, being level 1 when fought in . Origin Regigigas may be based on the s of Hebrew legend. The legends cast them as servants of higher powers and are said to have writing on their heads. When the writing is removed, the creature would be weakened. Name origin Regigigas is a combination of regis, Latin for royal, and γίγας gigas, Greek for giant. In other languages Related articles *Reg *Hareta's Regigigas *Legendary titans External links |} Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Sinnoh legendary Pokémon Category:Trio masters Category:Pokémon in no regional Pokédex de:Regigigas fr:Regigigas it:Regigigas ja:レジギガス pl:Regigigas zh:雷吉奇卡斯